


Hold me

by tales_of_a_fallen_star



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, vanilla smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_of_a_fallen_star/pseuds/tales_of_a_fallen_star
Summary: You stand in your kitchen, clueless and innocent, when you suddenly get attacked from behind. For some reason though, you know that there is no need to panic.





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atarostarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/gifts).



You were in your apartment - in your kitchen to be exact - and just did some mundane cleaning after you got home. While you were wiping over the kitchen counter you hummed along to the tunes resonating from your headphones, hence while you failed to notice a tall figure approaching you from behind. You felt a strong arm wrapping around your waist and pushing you frontally against the wall next to the counter you were cleaning. The gasp that left your throat was muffled by the gloved hand over your mouth and for a moment you felt a rush of panic run through your veins.

It was only mere seconds later that you realised that there could only be one person pinning you to the wall like that, not to mention the fact that your apartment was under top security and there was only one other person, besides yourself, who could enter it.

Considering all this you weren’t at all surprised when you heard Ignis’s low and husky voice whisper right into your ear shell.

“Well, well, darling. It appears I’ve bested you once more. Did I not teach you to always stay vigilant, no matter what your current surroundings may be?” 

All you could manage to vocalise were muffled whimpers as his hand was still pressed firmly over your mouth.

“Now, now, I’ll remove my hand but only if you promise to be a good girl tonight.” The smirk on his face was clearly audible in his voice. You eagerly nodded your head and were rewarded by the fading pressure on your lips and you took in a deep breath.

“I take it work hasn’t been all too pleasant today, now has it?” You quipped but all the response you got was being turned around in his grasp and his lips crashed onto yours in the next moment, devouring you hungrily. The surprise of his sudden attack faded away quickly as you melted into his touch and moaned into the kiss. While his tongue demanded permission to slip into your mouth his hands roamed down the sides of your body, tracing every single curve. When the two of you broke apart to gasp for some air you looked up into his eyes to find them darkened and filled with lust and you felt a warm feeling spreading in your lower abdomen.

“Please, let us not talk about such unpleasant matters. We both know that you can do much more pleasant things with that mouth of yours.” His tone was commanding and sinful and it only added to your rising arousal. Ignis cupped your left cheek with his still gloved hand and traced his thumb down your face until he reached your lips. He tugged on your bottom lip to part your lips slightly and your breath hitched when he crashed his lips down onto yours once more. The kiss was filled with passion, lust and sin as he slid his tongue into your mouth and claimed your tongue with his own. He let his left hand glide down your body until he reached the waistbands of your trousers and he traced it with his long and elegant digits. When Ignis slipped his hand right underneath your waistband a small pleasured whimper left your throat as he cupped your already wet folds.

In response you traced your hands up his broad chest, over his shoulders and his neck to intertwine your fingers in the roots of his tawny hair. Then he suddenly slipped one of his fingers into your wet heat and you had to break apart from the kiss to let out a sharp gasp.

“Hnnnngh, Ignis, please. Give me a warning next time.” You managed to breathe out which caused him to let out a low chuckle against your neck and he started circling his finger around your walls.

“And forego the sweet sounds you make in the moment of surprise?” he hummed as he slipped another finger into you. He curled them inside you and started to pump them in and out of your heat. You threw your head back against the wall, whimpers of pleasure leaving your lips as his fingers worked inside you. Ignis used the opportunity and bit down on your neck, gently sucking and licking the spot afterwards to make sure he left a mark on you for everyone else to see, so everyone out there knew you belonged to him and him alone.

The heat in your core rose with every second, with every time he pumped his fingers in and outside of you. You could feel his hot breath on your neck and the sensation of his lips working their magic right on the spot above your collarbone was enough to sprinkle your vision with stars. Your whimpers turned into sweet moans of his name and you repeated it just like a prayer, over and over again. You were on the brink of ecstasy but Ignis took his sweet, sweet time with you.

“Ignis- please!” you begged for your release and it caused him to stop his ministrations on your neck so he could look deep into your eyes.

“Astrals above, you are so beautiful when you look like this.” He started to leave a trail of kisses on your jawline. 

“So eager to feel me inside your delicate body, so willing. The look of want in your eyes… I never want anyone else to see you like this.” with his last words his eyes darkened with lust and he pulled you even closer so he could claim your mouth with his own once more. His voice and his words, his kiss, it was enough to finally bring you over the edge and you moaned into the kiss and buried your hands as fists in his shirt as you rolled your hips into his hand. 

When you broke apart from your kiss Ignis looked deep into your eyes before he brought the hand which already brought you so much pleasure to his lips and licked off your essence from his gloves before he took them off with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with you.

Even though you were just recovering from your high you could immediately feel the heat in your core rising again at that gesture alone. You wanted him, you needed to feel him inside of you, so you made quick work to relieve him of his shirt. After Ignis threw away his gloves to the side he placed his hands on your waist near the hem of your shirt to return the favour. You let him pull your shirt over your head to reveal your bare breasts to him. At the sight he tutted.

“Naughty little girl, it’s almost as if you planned for this.”

“Says the man known as ‘The Strategist’.” you quipped back and in response he let out a slight chuckle before he cupped your left breast with his hand. The feeling of his bare hand on your skin sent shivers through your entire body and you couldn’t hold back the moan as he descended his mouth onto your other breast and you could feel his breath on your skin as he pinched your nipple with his teeth. Your hands travelled down his pecs and his abdominal muscles, making them twitch slightly underneath your touch, and you reached his waist. You cupped his crotch with your right hand and kneaded his clearly visible erection through the fabric of his trousers which made him let out a low hiss. Then you made quick work to tug down his trousers and his underwear to release him from his “prison”.

You gently traced your fingers over his tip and evoked a low moan from him against your chest. It was like music to your ears as you rarely ever heard him make such lewd noises. You cupped his face with both of your hands and gently pushed him away from your chest before you placed a long and gentle kiss on his lips and descended onto your knees. You placed yourself with your face right in front of his pulsating length and as you were about to leave sweet kisses on his tip, Ignis stopped you by gingerly cupping the left side of your face.

“Darling, you don’t have to do this.” His eyes were looking at you filled with love and adoration.

“I don’t have to but I  _want_  to.” you smiled and turned your head around so you could place a kiss on his palm before you resumed what you wanted to start earlier. You placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his tip before leaving a whole trail of kisses down his length.

Your name left Ignis’s lips as a sweet whisper, but it felt so rewarding nonetheless and it encouraged you to swirl your tongue carefully around the head of his shaft. His left hand cradled the side of your head and found its way into your hair and his breath began to hitch as you worked up and down his length. You took him inside your mouth until you felt his tip against the back of your throat and you felt the grip in your hair tightening. You continued swirling your tongue around and traced it up and down his length, finding a steady pace to your movements until Ignis was about to lose control.

“Darling, please… I don’t want this to be over so soon.” he pleaded and you pulled your lips away from his shaft and gently placed one of your hands on top of the hand Ignis had intertwined in your hair. You smiled up at him as he helped you to get back on your feet before he cupped your chin with his thumb and his index finger to pull you to him and close the distance between your lips. This kiss was a lot gentler than before and you could feel all the love and adoration he felt for you being poured into it. Then you could feel his hands trailing down over your shoulders and your sides until they were at your hips again and this time he gently tugged on your trousers to let them fall to the floor. When he slowly removed his lips from yours he looked lovingly into your eyes before he placed another gentle kiss next to your ear and whispered “Let me return the favour.”

His warm and husky voice sent another wave of shivers through your body and when he started to kiss his way down your neck and your chest you ran your hands through his hair. As he left a trail of kisses down your stomach you bit down on your lip and anticipated his every move. He was now on his knees right before you and he gently removed the last piece of clothing you wore, his face now only separated by a few inches from his goal. But he made a detour to kiss down the inner sides of your thighs and now you couldn’t hold back the whimpers anymore.

“Yes, let me hear all of it. Let me worship you like the goddess you are. Let me care for you as you deserve to be cared for. Let me see your beautiful face, let me hear your beautiful voice for the rest of my life. My love, I’m forever yours.” he breathed in between every of his kisses until his lips were directly in front of your entrance. Your right hand cradled the left side of his head and you looked down at him, nothing but love for the man in front of you radiating off your gaze.

“Oh, Ignis…” was all you managed out to whimper, too moved by his confessions to construct proper sentences. But he did not need to hear you say anything more as he placed his lips right on your folds and let his tongue trace them gently from the upside down. All you could do was throw your head back in pleasure against the wall and moan his name.

“Ignis, I- oh gods!” was all you could muster to say as he slipped his tongue between your walls. He established a steady rhythm in his licking and sucking and you could feel the waves of ecstasy approaching. Your knees began to buckle underneath his ministrations and his grip around your thighs increased so he could steady you but once your orgasm took hold of you, your back arched into his touch and you felt yourself sliding down the wall at the sensation. Ignis caught you just in time before you came crashing down onto your knees and he held you in his arms. His hands traced soothing circles on the skin of your back and his lips pressed sweet kisses to your temples.

“Perhaps we should consider moving to the bed.” he quipped and evoked a light-hearted chuckle from you.

“Oh, you think so?”

“Well, we could always simply continue on the cold floor and-”

“Nah, bed sounds fine to me.” you interrupted him before you placed a sweet peck on his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. In return he traced his hands down your body until they reached the back of your thighs. He grabbed them tightly and pulled you up to gently carry you over to the bedroom. Ignis placed you with your back on the silky sheets of your bed and you looked up at him to remember every detail about this moment. How he towered over you. How the light and the shadows danced across his face. How his hair was slightly dishevelled, letting a few strands fall down into his face. How his eyes looked at you, filled with love, adoration and want. How he licked his slightly parted lips before he closed the distance between you and connected them with yours again. Ignis was now directly above you and you could feel the heat radiating off his body. When you broke apart from the kiss you looked into his green eyes again, those beautiful emerald green eyes.

“Ignis?” you said as you traced the curve of his cheek with your index finger.

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.” It was only a whisper but you could see how his eyes widened at your confession. He smiled down at you before he placed another sweet kiss on your lips.

“And I you.” he reassured you before lining himself up with your entrance. Ignis looked at you once more and you gave him a small nod and an encouraging smile before you pulled him down into a longing kiss. He gently pushed his length inside you to let you adjust to his size and another moan escaped your throat at the sensation of being filled by him and you placed your hands firmly on his shoulders to steady yourself. Ignis kissed his way down your jawline again until he reached the spot above your collar bone once more where he continued his ministrations from before as he slowly eased in and outside of you, setting a slow pace at first.

With his free hand Ignis traced the curves of your body, his fingertips leaving hot trails in their stead. Your mantra of moaning out his name returned and he began to increase his pace. With every single one of his thrusts he elicited a small gasp or moan from you and your fingernails left red trails on his back as you clung on to him for dear life. You were getting closer to the brink of ecstasy with every time he pushed himself in and outside of you with such a precision, that seemed to be exclusive to him and him alone. Ignis felt your walls beginning to clench around his length but it only encouraged him to increase his pace to finally send you over the edge.

When the waves of pleasure ran through your body your arched into his thrusts and cried out his name. Soon afterwards his movements became less restrained and controlled  as he was getting close to his own release as well. You pulled him into another kiss and as his movements slowly came to a halt and he opened his mouth to moan out your name you could feel the warmth of his seed spreading in your lower abdomen. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to you.

When Ignis came down from his high he gently pulled himself out of you and proceeded to lie down next to you. He pulled you into his strong arms and placed a gentle kiss on your temple. Your head rested on his chest and you listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat for a while until you pulled yourself up enough to look into his eyes again.

“Ignis, will you stay with me?”

“Forever and always,” he said before pulling you into another loving kiss and somehow, in that exact moment, you knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this idea came to me thanks to an anon Iggy I received on tumblr and I just had to write it down before I get to work on the second chapter of 'Fire and Ice' (I hope I can upload it soon, please be patient with me).


End file.
